The present invention generally relates to a foliar or fruit applied adjuvant and fertilizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjuvant that is applied to the foliage and/or fruit that increases the intake of nutrients by a plant into the fruit through the foliage and/or fruit.
Typically, fertilizers or nutrients are broadcast onto the ground and are either tilled into the soil or allowed to disperse through a ground layer and into the soil. Once in the soil, the nutrients are taken into plants, whether trees, cash crops, grass or other types of plants, through the root system.
There are instances when applying desired fertilizers or nutrients to the plant through the root system is impractical or impossible due to the location of the plants, the size of the plants or the condition of the soil. Whatever, the reason, there are times when the plant requires nutrients and the only means of delivering the nutrients to the plant is through a foliar spray.
However, some nutrients do not readily absorb into the plant through the foliage. Additionally, some nutrients must be dispersed over the foliage in relatively low concentrations and absorbed over a large area to prevent damage to the foliage, such as “burning” by concentrated nitrogen compounds.